


The Misfit Adventures Starring Eli And Clare

by DancingRainx3



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi High, Degrassi RPF, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Degrassi - Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingRainx3/pseuds/DancingRainx3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Public humiliation for one... hey, make that two please! (Pre-Eclare) Follows along with the episode 'Better Off Alone'. :) (there's a quick summary at the beginning just in case you haven't seen the episode!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Misfit Adventures Starring Eli And Clare

**Author's Note:**

> (If you haven't seen the episode 'Better Off Alone' in Degrassi, here's a quick summary!) Clare still isn't ready to hand her paper in and Eli convinces her to skip class to avoid turning it in. She invites him to come with her, and he does. They are next seen sitting on a bench where Eli advises her to write about something she cares about, and she immediately thinks of her parents' marital problems, but refuses to write about that due to its personal nature. He teases about her so much what others think, something she hotly denies. He dares her to scream in public to prove him wrong. She does, and expects him to do the same, which he declines.

"Scream. At the top of your lungs." Eli tested her, more likely trying to push her through her tight comfort zone. Clare shot him a daring look, making him raise his eyebrows curiously. The fact that she attempted to consider it gave him a satisfied feeling. Clare opened her mouth, let out a shaky 'aaaah!' that basically only Eli could understand. It made Eli peep a know-it-all sounding "hm!" as his signature smirk returned to his face. "That's the best you can do?"  
The disbelief covering his face almost insulted Clare. Her mouth opened slightly to speak up for herself, but no words spilled out. Obviously because she couldn't find the right words in which to defend herself. Eli warmly smiled, looking down into his lap trying to change the subject. However, Edwards caught him off guard as she stood up. Brushing herself off, her eyes met with Eli's, who yet again raised his eyebrows, regaining his confidence in her. This time though, he had a bit more faith within her.  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Her hands were balled into fists as she bent down, screaming her heart out and her arms flung out. Eli, who sat on the bench, frowned awkwardly. His emerald eyes widened to the size of melons in surprise - he didn't really think she would prove him wrong. People who passed behind them on the bench were scurrying to rush away from the randomly screaming woman. As the terrifying screams ended abruptly, Eli couldn't help but smile. He honestly thought she would chicken out. "Ok, your turn."  
Eli sat there for a moment and forgot to realize he probably should of contributed after Clare's embarassing moment. Instead, he shook his head "Yeeeeeah, not my style."  
Clare instantly hesitated as Eli began to playfully back away. "Wha—no, no you have to do it!"  
Eli and her were grinning ear to ear as Clare caught him backing up against a post. As much as he tried to defend himself, Clare was just not buying it. Her finger jabbed in his face and he instantly caught her wrists in his grip, a huge smile was on his face.  
"You have to! I have to..." she hesitated, realizing the position they currently were in. His hands gently wrapped around her wrists to hold her off from brutally scrawling to attack him. Once Eli notice Clare's pretty blue eyes widen, he evaded by lifting his hands in front of him as if he was pleading innocent. After Eli had released his soft grip oh her, she felt he allayed her.  
"I have to what?" he asked, his smirk returning. "As I said, screaming in front of a ton of people and frightening and confusing them isn't really my thing."  
Clare huffed out a frustrated sigh. Spinning around, she knew there had to be something around that was waiting for a scene to appear. Her eyes then matched up with the small department store across the street from where they stood. Accentuating her eyebrows, she turned towards him with a sly grin smeared across her face. Now Eli was a bit worried for himself but he hid it well with a poker face. He was adept when it came to covering up his feelings and emotions... most of the time.  
"This is what I want you to do, Mr.Goldsworthy." Clare grinned devilishly, inching closer to him so she could whisper in his ear. The more she spoke, the redder in the face Eli had become. Clare could even feel the heat from his tomato-face as she finished up her sentence. "Is that too much to handle?"  
"Uh," he cleared his throat. Clare eyed examined Eli's bemused face and couldn't decide if he was too embarrassed to do the deed or if he just thought she could have achieved a better dare. The solemn boy breathed in air through his nose and didn't let the air escape out of his mouth for a questionable amount of time. "okay, blue eyes. Let's just see how goes."  
Her fingers prodded him to the direction of the store, making him avert and being forced to rush into the facade on the street. He kept on staggering to the tiny market just near the corner. Very few people were inside of it, but just enough humans to make Eli turn from pale to tomato before even saying a word. He entered the store with an ominous expression plastered on his face.  
Eli eyes flew back and forth around the store, looking for what Clare had mentioned to get him. Even the name of it had Eli cringing with embarrassment and a tad bit disgust. The cashier noticed instantly and as her job, questioned if he was in need of assistance.  
"Do you have any... tampons?" Eli muttered under his breath. The cashier pressed her lips tightly together to refrain a laugh. Little did he know, she's been through this several times.  
"Follow me, sir." She insists as she passes him. Eli wished he could just run off right then and there as the lady lead him towards the back isle where an assortment of pads and tampons were placed. The lady informed him which one she preferred better, making Eli queazy and all around just making the situation even more unbearable. He snatched the first item in the row he could and ordered that he wanted that one. The cashier gently grabbed it from his trembling hands and she headed towards the front to ring it up. "Anything else?"  
"Two green teas please." he tittered, his eyes glued to the odd package of stick-like items. The last thing he could imagine was how to actually work those things.   
"Great. That'll be $10.02. Would you like that in a paper or a plastic bag?"  
Her question irked her a bit as he hesitated. He slips out the crinkled-up ten dollar bill that he handed her for her 'personal items', and scrawled up another two cents from the bottom of his pocket. "Both please."  
Clare was seated on a recently repainted bench, awaiting for her friend to join her. Something hit her that maybe Eli was way too embarrassed to complete the dare and bailed. It felt like it had been over a half an hour already. Her eyes darted around until she realized Eli was ambling in her direction. A grin was plastered on her face as she realized he had followed through with the awkward dare. His expression in her eyes was a bit peeved, but she hoped she would be forgiven.  
"Here you go, a pack of you-know-whats and green tea to call a truths." Eli remarked, handing her the double-wrapped bag and a medium-sized plastic cup which was filled to the complete top with Clare's favorite beverage. Clare took both of the items, acknowledging the drink first. She was a bit appalled at how he figured out green tea was her usual craving.  
"Aren't you sweet?" she grinned, taking a sip of it before she peeked into the bag. Once she did though, she had a sneaky plan in mind. "Oh, um, you can have these."  
"Wh-what?" he stuttered as Clare slid the bag towards him.  
"Yeeeeah, tampons aren't really my style." she joked, instantly laughing.  
The expression on his face was absolutely priceless to Clare. "What am I going to do with these?!"  
"I'm sure they'll come in handy for a severe nosebleed." Clare marveled. Eli shuttered, passing back the bag.  
"Hey, I purchased us tea! We have a truths!"  
Although her mind knew that she had a lot more cracks to throw playfully into his way, she sighed with content and defeat. "You're right. Hey, you know, this was really fun. We should do this again sometime."  
Eli liked the sounds of that, except for the fact he wasn't entirely sure what 'doing this again' meant. "Ah, I think daring each other to do embarrassing things isn't really our style."  
Clare cracked up, her hands slapping her thighs and she leaned her head back on the top of the bench. She nodded in agreement as she controlled herself from laughing any harder. "You're right again."  
"But hanging out," Eli said, a smile growing on his face. "I think we can do that. Maybe."  
"Maybe?"  
Eli didn't answer her, instead, he tilted his head back to finish off his green tea. Once he did, he crushed the plastic cup in his hands and got up from the bench to haul it into the newly-emptied trash can. Clare watched him as he did so, her green tea still half-filled and held in between both of her hands.  
"Well," he says, sliding himself back onto the bench by Clare. "that's enough embarrassment for one day. Let's get you an A on this essay."


End file.
